


Behind The Scenes of "Behind The Scenes"

by mcrnspn



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Cockles, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV Jensen Ackles, Rutting, mockumentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrnspn/pseuds/mcrnspn
Summary: Jensen wasn't really sure what he'd seen in Misha's eyes earlier, but he knew it was something he wanted to investigate.





	Behind The Scenes of "Behind The Scenes"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of smutty nonsense for you. This has been a headcanon of mine for months after seeing the mockumentary Misha directed, and some of the gifs that came from that.
> 
> Jensen in sweatpants http://itsokaysammy.tumblr.com/post/130601222857/x  
> Misha on the weight bench http://riseofthefallenone.tumblr.com/post/132036535433/cassammydean-bonus

Jensen slumped back into the recliner, and pulled off the headband he'd been asked to wear. This whole thing had been Misha's idea, of course, so he'd been there too, directing the segment in Jensen's trailer. "Dress super casual" Misha had said earlier, after giving him the run down on the scene. So there was Jensen, in a light grey Henley, and sweatpants of a slightly darker grey. As Jensen was delivering his lines to the "documentary" camera he'd been getting comfy in the chair, tipping it back and shifting around a little in his seat. He'd looked past the camera, to see Misha, his eyes fixed on Jensen's lap, mouth slightly open. Jensen cleared his throat, drawing Misha's attention back a little higher up his body. The look Misha gave him sent a tingle right through Jensen, Misha was staring right at him, pupils dilated, a flush across his high cheekbones, and something that looked like...what, exactly? Jensen's first instinct told him it was lust, a look he'd seen in people's eyes, directed at him, many times before. Jensen couldn't bring himself to look away, brazenly looking back, frowning slightly, as if waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't actually asked. 

"Okay, cut!" called Misha, suddenly realising they weren't alone in the trailer, "Next scene, please guys. Thanks, Jensen." Jensen stared, confused, at Misha's back as he hurried from the trailer. Had he really seen what he thought he'd seen in Misha's face?? They flirted a bit at cons, and on set, but it was only done in jest, to make the fans, or the crew chuckle. It wasn't like they genuinely found each other attractive. Well, obviously Misha's hot as hell, Jensen's not blind, but....But what? Fuck. Now what? 

Jensen strode across the lot, looking for wherever Misha and the small crew had gone. He'd sat for over half an hour in the recliner, trying to talk himself out the crush he realised he had on his friend. A crush that seemed to be mutual, if the look on Misha's face was any indication of the truth. Casually (he hoped), he'd asked a passing crew member if they had seen Misha, and had been directed to the trailer that was set up as a gym. Entering, he could see Misha's legs, and hear him talking to camera. Jensen hung back by the door, waiting for Misha to finish, and notice him. The crew stepped back from Misha where he was lying on a bench, giving him a view of Jensen loitering by the door. Misha looked at him, puzzled for a moment, then called "Thanks, you guys, that'll do for now. Great job today, now get some dinner." The dismissed crew filed past Jensen, who locked the door behind them, then stepped forward to Misha, who was still lying on his back on the weight bench. Jensen's mouth went dry as he took in the exposed inches of Misha's tummy, where his shirt had ridden up, the tan, taut skin of his flat abdomen, the light trail of hair slipping beneath his belt. Jensen knew he was staring, he could feel his body reacting. He was hotter, suddenly, and his blood was definitely on it's way south. He gasped at the realisation that he was getting hard, and tried to cover his crotch with his hands. 

"Jen, you okay?" Misha's voice was low, almost as low as Cas's. Jensen looked up at Misha's face finally, and the shame of being caught almost drooling over his friend caused a bright flush on his neck, cheeks, and ears. "Jen?" Misha said again. "I...I'm sorry. I....I don't....I'm not....I don't know" stuttered Jensen finally. Misha still hadn't moved from the bench. "Come here" he said gently to Jensen, as if afraid of startling him. Jensen did as he was told, standing beside the bench, level with Misha's hips and dropped his hands to his sides, helplessly. "You were looking at me" Jensen whispered, as if that was some sort of explanation for his odd behaviour. "I was", replied Misha, "do you know how delicious you look in those pants? You're not wearing any underwear." Jensen swallowed drily, and muttered "You said super casual". Misha laughed softly, and told him "I did. I suppose I must take responsibility for the fact that every time you fidgeted in that chair your dick was visible in those pants. That's quite a sight to behold, you know." Jensen tried in vain to cover said appendage, which was still half hard. "Don't hide yourself, Jensen" Misha coaxed him, "you're beautiful. I've been having a pretty 'hard time' myself since I was in your trailer." 

Misha lowered his hand from behind his head to his own crotch and cupped himself, all the while watching Jensen's face. He slowly unfastened his belt, button and zipper, and pushed his hand into his pants. His eyes fluttered shut and a happy sigh escaped him. Jensen dropped his eyes to watch Misha's hand working his cock through his underwear, and copied the motion, pulling his sweatpants down slightly, to finally, finally, get some relief. He glanced up at Misha's face, and caught him watching Jensen's fist move under the fabric of the pants. "Can I see you, Jen, please?" he asked hopefully. Jensen felt himself nod and pushed the waistband below his fist, which was lazily moving over his now solid cock. Misha groaned, and licked his lips. He lifted his hips a little to get his jeans below his ass, and wasted no time diving into his own pink and blue briefs to match Jensen's own movement. Misha patted his own thigh and said "Sit". Jensen obeyed, swinging his leg over the bench to straddle Misha. Misha reached up to Jensen's shoulders and pulled him down far enough that their cocks were aligned. He pushed his hips up again, and wriggled his underwear down, Jensen couldn't take his eyes off Misha's cock. It was nearly as long as his own, but thick, uncut, and just as hard as Jensen's. He leaned down towards Misha a little further and cried out as their bare cocks touched, and slid against each other. He heard Misha's groan and moved against him, wanting to hear more. Misha's hands flew to Jensen's hips and pulled him harder against him. Jensen couldn't contain how amazing this new sensation felt, and let out a muffled cry. 

Soon they were moving together in a steady rhythm. Jensen was dizzy with lust, he could hear his own heart beating rapidly, and knew he was going to come very, very soon. He managed to gasp out Misha's name, lowering himself so he was almost covering Misha's gorgeous body with his own. Misha's right hand left Jensen's hip to grasp the back of his neck and pull him down so Jensen's face was only an inch from Misha's. He thought Misha was going to kiss him, but instead his tongue flicked out against Jensen's lower lip. Jensen slid his own tongue out to meet Misha's, as Misha surged up to capture his mouth in a wet sloppy kiss, sliding his tongue against Jensen's. The filthy kiss was the last straw and Jensen knew it was game over. He pulled up slightly to look at Misha as he came with a cry, hot and hard, over both their stomachs. Misha's hands gripped Jensen's hips so hard he knew he'd have bruises, and thrust hard and fast through the mess Jensen had made, adding his own just seconds later, throwing his head back, a look of sheer bliss on his beautiful face. 

Jensen sat up, still panting, and looked at the mess they had made of themselves. He looked up slowly, wondering what his friend was thinking. Misha was looking at him with a mixture of awe and affection, but frowned as he saw Jensen's confused look. "You okay, Jen?" he asked for the second time today. Jensen thought about it. Was he okay? Was this okay? Hell, yes! This was awesome! A bright smile lit up his face. "Oh, I'm definitely okay!" he laughed, and pointed to the congealing spunk on Misha's tummy, "but what are we gonna do about this?" Misha pointed to the stack of small towels on a shelf by the weights, and Jensen got up on slightly wobbly legs to get one. He wiped himself clean, and brought another to gently wipe Misha clean too. "I can't do much about the state of your underwear though" he grimaced, pointing at the sticky, stained garment. Misha laughed, "I guess I'll have to go commando like you, then". 

"I don't know about that", mused Jensen, "that's what got us in this state in the first place!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, so be gentle. I haven't written in a very long time, and it shows, but I feel like I might write more. Good idea? Bad idea? 
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it, con-crit if you have any.


End file.
